Disgrace
by Rosa Le Barge
Summary: ONESHOT! “You are the heir of the Black family. Do not disgrace me.” His mother’s words rang in his head over and over; for he had done exactly that. That was what he had become, he thought with tears streaming down his handsome face. REVEIW PLEASE!


**A/N: I know the ages are wrong, but it fits with the story better, so please no complaints. **

**Enjoy -_-**

"_**One can go on if one gets shunned by an outsider. But when one gets shunned by one's own flesh and blood, it becomes hard to cope."**_

Sirius Orion Black was standing on Platform Nine and Three Quarters with his parents, little brother, cousins, uncle and aunt. Bellatrix was holding one of Sirius's hands while Narcissa held onto the other as they listened to their parents rant on and on about being proper purebloods, not interacting with filth, and making sure to maintain the Black family name.

"And for _Salazar's Sake, _if you're going to hex some mud blood, make sure you don't get _caught_!" His aunt interjected sharply, glaring pointedly at Bella, who deliberately ignored her. He was close enough however, to hear her mumble proudly, "Stupid mud-blood _had_ to just open her big mouth didn't she? But I taught her well, yes I did!" Narcissa and Sirius stifled their laughter as Durella's glare intensified. She clearly heard Bella.

Just a regular 'discussion' for members of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

The whistle of the train effectively cut off anything his aunt was trying to say, to his utter amusement. It was then that his mother stepped forward and stooped to his level, "You are the heir of the Black family. Do _not _disgrace me." She glared ferociously at him, patted his head stiffly and stepped back again. Orion Black stepped forward and smiled affectionately at his favorite son, "Make me proud, son," He said fondly before stepping back next to his wife, smiling at his son all the while.

"Good luck Sirius," Cygnus said gruffly while Durella smiled warmly at him. They each gave Bella a reluctant smile (they spent the last six years getting letters from professors describing her ostentatious behavior, but they couldn't help loving her none the less), a fond glance at Narcissa (despite her being a fifth year, they relied on her to keep Bella in check), and a meaningful look in Andromeda's direction (she was caught with a few mud bloods and a half blood or two last year), before apparating alongside Orion and Walburga.

"Come on Sirius," Bella said encouragingly as she pulled him and Cissy along, for Andy had left in search of her friends. They boarded the train and Bella pushed the hair out of her face before turning to them. "Well, go meet up with some Slytherins, Sirius. Cissy and I can't stay any longer. We'll see you after the sorting," before leaning down to whisper something in his ear, "I'll save you seat between us, and introduce you to all my friends," She said before she allowed him a quick fond smile, which she never gave to her sisters or cousins in public. She had a reputation to keep up after all.

(After the Sorting)  
Sirius had his head hanging in shame as he sat at the Gryffindor table. What would his family say? He didn't dare meet his cousin's eyes, for fear of what would be there. Disappointment? Shock? _Revulsion?_ That last one scared him the most. He loved his cousins, and it would tear him apart to know that hated him for that stupid hat's mistake. You know what; he would go to them after the dinner and have them go with him to Dumbledore. If he didn't comply, Bella could always threaten him. He smiled slightly at that thought, but it didn't reach his eyes. Resolve hardened, he marched up to the Slytherin table and pulled both his cousins hands and pulled them away before they could make it to the dungeons. He told them his plan and they both agreed enthusiastically.

"An awful mistake, we'll get this fixed as fast as possible and if it doesn't work then," Narcissa started panic filling her ice blue eyes.

"It will work. That stupid muggle loving oaf _will_ agree." Bella said determinedly, her eyes narrowed before pulling them along with her. They met McGonagall in front of Dumbledore's office.

"What are you doing here?" She asked sharply before glancing at Sirius questiongly, "and with a Gryffindor?"

"He's no _Gryffindor_," she practically spit the word, "He belongs in Slytherin, like the rest of us, that filthy ha-"but she was cut off when Dumbledore said in a serene voice, "What is the problem here?"

Bella and Narcissa simultaneously glanced up at him and glared at him before Bella started, "The _problem_ is your bloody hat," Again she was interrupted but this time by that idiot McGonagall, "Miss Black, watch your mouth! Was there a reason you came out here Professor?" She asked Dumbledore after snapping at Bella.

"Actually yes, I was here to call Mr. Black, his parents are in the office," he said it completely calmly, but Sirius's facial expression turned to one of panic as did Narcissa's. She turned to Sirius, and hugged him tightly, "It'll be okay," she whispered fiercely before turning to follow the Headmaster into his office.

Bellatrix stayed by him, and knelt to his level, "We'll get everything fixed," She kissed his forehead tenderly (well as tenderly she Bellatrix could, she wasn't used to being 'nice' or showing emotions in general). She straightened out, grabbed his hand and walked past McGonagall with her head high.

McGonagall's features were twisted into pure shock. She didn't know the Black sisters were capable of loving anyone but themselves. They were even cold towards Andromeda. She followed them and watched the scene in the office unfold.

Orion and Walburga Black were _not_ happy. Their son, their precious heir, was sorted into Gryffindor. The worst house out there. They paced the office impatiently waiting for their son to walk in. They weren't surprised to see their nieces standing alongside with him.

Before Walburga opened her mouth Bella shot her a level look, "We're here to discuss something with the _headmaster,_" her mouth curled around the word as though in disgust, "and I'd _appreciate_ it, if we could finish that first." She shot them a meaningful look before turning to Dumbledore and beginning, "We wanted to get Sirius sorted into his _real_ house," she started.

"Is there such a thing as a real house Miss Black," he answered his blue eyes twinkling. Bella looked on the verge of losing her temper before Cissy stepped forward and smiled politely, "Professor, with all due respect, we believe the hat was mistaken. We just don't know why our cousin is paying for that mistake." Her voice wasn't emotional; it was bland, full of logic. But for once, her usually icy, emotionless eyes betrayed her. They showed how anxious she was about what was to happen to her cousin.

"Miss Black, the sorting hat decision's final. There's no going back on it. I'm sorry," He actually did look sorry. Bella however, wasn't taking that as an answer.

"It's a HAT for Salazar's sake! Nothing more than a piece of filth! My cousin is NOT going to suffer for this _rest_ of his _life_ just because some _hat_ decided it wanted to place him in _Gryffindor, _of all houses!" She was looking pretty murderous when she finished her exclamation. Her chest was heaving; her hair was falling into her face, her eyes glinting dangerously. She showed no sign of surprise when a hand touched her shoulder in a praising manner.

"My niece is right. What is the meaning of this Dumbledore?" Walburga Black asked angrily. Her temper was no better than Bella's.

"It is I have explained to young Bellatrix and Narcissa here. The hat's word's final. I am deeply sorry," Dumbledore started before Orion Black interrupted him.

"_Sorry?_ Sorry's not going to put my _heir_ in Slytherin now is it? What's the meaning of this Dumbledore! I will not stand for this! I'll get you fired! I knew you were a mistake from the beginning." Orion was breathing heavily. He usually had a more refined temper, but he simply would not stand for this! This was his _heir_ they were talking about! One of the only things that actually mattered to him!

"I apologize, truly I do. But there's nothing I can do." He said it so solemnly that not even Walburga or Orion opened their mouths to protest him.

Bella closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were filled with such anguish that the professors had to stifle a shocked breath.

"Please," she said, her voice still confident, for you couldn't expect less for a Black. But this was the first time anyone had seen Bellatrix say the word 'please', and so it was a pretty shocked silence. "I'll do anything. Just…please."

"I'm sorry Miss Black. There's nothing I can do," He gestured for them walk out after a grim silence. They all stepped out of the office when Walburga finally snapped out of it.

"You see what you have done! You have disgraced the family name! You're a filthy Gryffindor now." She hissed, but her eyes betrayed her. She was just as shocked as anyone. "You're too soft! Too disobedient! If you were only like your brother!" She hissed one final time before turning around and marching to the fireplace and disappearing.

"Mother?" Sirius whispered in hurt. He looked at where she had just been standing before turning to his father. "Father?" His eyes got big here. His father's eyes were full of disappointment, but he smiled stiffly at his son, "It'll be okay so- Sirius," before disappearing after his wife.

"Cissy?" He looked at his cousins, his eyes wide. Narcissa looked close to tears, (she would never actually cry of course, she was still a Black after all), and she looked at him before hurrying down the corridor.

"You still love me, right Bella?" His was truly worried right now. If there was nothing Bella valued more, it was the pureblood way. She looked at him with anguished eyes before looking away. "Bella?" He whispered his voice filled with the hurt and betrayal he was feeling. She looked at him one last time before she too turned her back on him. His eyes filled with tears as he stared after her. He leaned against the dark corridor wall and sat down putting his face in his knees.

"You are the heir of the Black family. Do _not_ disgrace me." His mother's words rang in his head over and over; for he had done exactly that. That was what he had become, he thought with tears streaming down his handsome face.

From a distance, Professor McGonagall watched the scene before her. It tore her heart to see this little boy, of only 11 get rejected by his family for being a Gryffindor. She would watch over him, she promised herself as she watched him sob. As she turned her back from the corridor she faintly heard him mumbling in a tormented voice,

Disgrace. I'm a disgrace.

**A/N: Okay, I hope everyone enjoyed this story! Please review and tell me if you liked it or not and why. Thanks!**

**~Rosa**


End file.
